In time, People change
by WolfandWhitlock
Summary: How much can a person change in 4 years? Can a certain young girl catch the eye of a cowboy? Takes place after New Moon.


All rights go to the people that own the characters and the song.

Chapter 1

In Time, People Change.

* * *

It was the first time in four years that we were going out as all us siblings. Nothing was the same after we left Forks. Esme was distraught upon leaving Bella, someone she considered her own child. Carlisle was never home as he was constantly taking over time and more hours at the hospital. Edward is just continuously moody and stays locked in his room only coming out to hunt. Emmett was no longer the brother I knew for decades, he never joked or laughed anymore. Rose was unhappy and upset realising how close Em and Bella was. Alice left me and went travelling; she still calls time to time just to let us know she's alright. However she decided to come home for the weekend stating she missed Esme. I missed Bella as well, I didn't realise how much I had got used to her being around the family until she'd gone.

So tonight we're going out to this new club, they've got a live band and a VIP section. So it should be good as long as no one gets in any fights.

Everyone's ready now, I'm wearing some dark wash shinny jeans and a tight midnight blue shirt, a leather jacket and my favourite cow boy boots. Edward and Edward were wearing dress pants with a shirt and a light jacket. Alice wore a small pink cocktail dress and Rose wore a short, tight blood red dress which was strapless.

We all got in Emmett's jeep and headed over to PnueLife and exited the car. We showed the door man our VIP tickets and we went in. I have to say it does look spectacular. It's very modern with some classic features. I spotted a poster which read "Siren playing here every Saturday!"

"Hey man, what you getting?" Emmett said drawing my attention to him.

"I don't know, surprise me." Emmett flashed a smile at me before heading over to the bar with Rose.

I looked around for the others and saw Alice waving at me from the other side of the club next to the stage.

"Hey, what times the band start playing?" I asked Alice.

"Anytime now I should think." She answered. Anyway the sooner the band starts the sooner we can leave and go home. All these sweaty lust full humans are making me feel uncomfortable.

"Here you go J-Man, a sex on the beach!" Emmett said as he sat down and gave me a cocktail. I took a small mouth full and decided that beer was much better. Much, much better.

"Thanks, it tastes…interesting you could say," as I winked at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight on the grand opening of PneuLife. To start the night off, I present to you SIREN!"

The crowd went wild as 3 men in their early twenties came onto the stage getting ready to play their instruments. A stunning girl that could rival Rose came onto the stage holding an electric guitar. She had black curly hair that reached her waist. She was wearing skin tight leather trousers which had fashionable rips all up the side. Her top was white and it had a black pattern on it, like me she also wore a leather jacket. The boots she had on were very high and have her an extra 6 inches of height.

The girl walked up to the microphone and started singing. Her voice was like angels, soft but harsh at the same time.

_Primadonna girl, yeah__  
__all I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help but I need it all__  
__the primadonna life, the rise and fall._

She turned and looked at our table; she was more beautiful than I though with doe like eyes framed by thick black lashes. I looked into her eyes and they were familiar.

"Bella." I whispered. She glared at us and carried on singing her voice more harsh and she got into the song.

_You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__but it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__you can count on me to misbehave._

She winked at me as she spoke those words; it rustled something inside of me. I thought of how pretty she was and how… developed she now was. I quickly shut my mind off to Edward and carried on listening to Bella's voice.

_Primadonna girl,__  
__Would you do anything for me?__  
__Buy a big diamond ring for me?__  
__Would you get down on your knees for me?__  
__Pop the pretty question right now, baby__  
__Beauty queen on a silver screen__  
__Living life like I'm in a dream__  
__I know I've got a big ego__  
__I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though__  
_

_And I'm sad to the core, core, core__  
__Every day is a chore, chore, chore__  
__When you feel of a whole more more__  
__I wanna be adored_

This made me angry as she directed the words straight at us. She didn't disserve to be left, to be sad, to want more. She should feel adored.

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help that I need it all__  
__The primadonna life, the rise and fall__  
__You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__But it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__You can count me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl fill the void, up with Celluloid__  
__Take a picture, I'm with the boys__  
__Get what I want 'cause I ask for it__  
__Not because I'm really that deserving of it__  
__Living life like I'm in a play__  
__In the lime light, I want to stay__  
__I know I've got a big ego__  
__I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

_Going up, going down, down, down__  
__Anything for the crown, crown, crown__  
__With the lights dimming down, down, down__  
__I spin around_

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help that I need it all__  
__The primadonna life, the rise and fall__  
__You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__But it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__You can count on me to misbehave__  
_

_Primadonna girl, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help that I need it all__  
__The primadonna life, the rise and fall__  
__You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__But it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__You can count on me to misbehave__  
__Primadonna girl._

She finished the song and the crowd went wild again.

"Is her group well known?"

"Yes, especially in the Southern part of the states where they started off." Emmett replied. ''I've heard of them countless times on the radio, they write their own music as well as doing covers of songs. Their defiantly a successful group."

We sat and listened until 3am when the club closed for the night. We walked around the back of the club waiting for Bella to appear. We didn't have to wait long as she came out holding hands with the drummer in the group. I glanced at Edward and he had noticed as well.

"What the fuck do you lot want?" Bella demanded.

"Bella-"

"Don't 'Bella' me Edward; you lost the right to talk to me when you abandoned me in the forest 4 years ago. Now I have to go, people to see, people to meet. One more thing, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you or see you. Any of you."

Edward looked heart broken; everyone else was surprised at what Bella had said. The Bella we knew wouldn't say something like that. I guess she wasn't the same person anymore.

We stared as she kissed her boyfriend good bye as he led her to her car. It was the new Lamborghini. He watched as she drove away then got into his own sleek Aston Martin. Again the new model. He drove away and we watched after him still in surprise of what Bella had said.

"Looks like she got some back bone." Rose commented.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Hello! this is another one that was stuck inside my head, im not sure if i should carry it on though? what do you think?

Please Review, a few words, positive or negative mean alot!

Thankyou!

-Shana xox


End file.
